B3TT3R K4RKL3S?
by Cpl. F. Cupcake
Summary: Karezi written for the shits and giggles. Enjoy!


B3TT3R K4RKL3S?

Karkat: walk home.

Nothing was screaming for his attention so he was pretty causal. It was a normal night, except for the stronger than usual wind. Whatever. Karkat has dealt with worse before.

A discarded paper brushes by as he walks by a Faygo bottle with half of its contents. Karkat's not surprised again. Gamzee needs help, but it's not like he hasn't tried to get him it before.

It wasn't long until Karkat got to his home. He could see that a bathroom light was on. MUST HAVE LEFT THE FUCKING LIGHT ON, he thought to himself. DAMMIT. Karkat would need remember these DAMN THINGS.

He opened his door and entered his hive. He never locked his door either. He may hate some of the assholes with him but he would still help them. That's just how Karkat worked.

Karkat felt exhausted at the end of this day. He walked farther than he wanted to

Karkat entered his room and threw his crap on the floor. Man he needed to use the shower connected to his ablution trap. That was one of his best investments. Karkat opened the door but he heard something. Sounded like... splashing? Just the faucet leaking. He slid the curtain attached to the trap aside. Karkat swore his left the curtain open, but then again he swore he turned the light off.

Karkat looked down at his tub and saw a sudden movement and a gaspy scream. He shot back and slipped on the wet floor. The figure instantly covered herself and yelled.

"WH4T TH3 H3LL -" She sniffed the air. "K4RK4T! R34LY!"

Karkat threw his hand over his face to cover his eyes, and his deep red blush.

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU PYROPE!" He stood up and threw the towel on the wall at the girl. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!"

Terezi covered her front with the towel and replied,

"D1D YOU NOT G3T TH3 P4P3R 1 L3FT?"

"WHAT FUCKING PAPER." Karkat tried to be angry but he couldn't be such to his best friend whom he may or may not be flushed for.

"TH3R3 W4S 4 SL1P OF P4P3R ON YOUR DOOR. 1 WROT3 1T 1N R3D 1NK. 1T S41D 1 W4S 1N TH3 4BLUT1ON TR4P!" Terezi sounded really pissed. How could he do this to her. She will hate him now.

"I DIDN'T SEE A NOTE."

"WH4T?" Terezi was giggling on the inside.

"STAY HERE PYROPE. DRY OF. IM GETTING YOU CLEAN CLOTHES." Karkat left the room, grabbed some of his clothes, and threw them at the nude Libra. She tried not to laugh. Karkat was already at his front door when he heard a "TH4NKS!"

Karkat threw open his door and looked around. No note. He ran up his stairs again and back to his room. Terezi was sitting on his comfy chair next to his recuperacoon. Karkat blushed when he saw her in his Cancer clothes.

"1 SM3LL C4NDY R3D K4RKL3S," Terezi said to the red-faced troll.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT REZ!" Karkat withheld his anger again. "THE NOTE WASN'T THERE SO, SORRY."

Duh there was no note. Her Karkles is so gullible."1'M SORRY TOO K4RKL3S."

"PLEASE STOP WITH THE FUCKING KARKL-..." Karkat placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"G4MG33 W4S B31NG 4N 4SS 4ND THR3W F4YGO ON M3, SO 1 JUST C4M3 H3R3 TO W4SH OFF," she lied.

"TEREZI. IF THAT MOTHERFUCKER COMES ANYWHERE NEAR YOU AGAIN I SWEAR HE WILL HAVE A CYCL-"

"C4LM DOWN. 1TS JUST F4YGO,"Terezi interrupted. Karkat needs to calm now and then. She blushed at the thought of him caring about her like that. It's working.

"UGH... I JUST... I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT OKAY. AND THAT SHIT'S DISGUSTING." Karkat sounded weak. Like he wants to say more but he won't. Terezi knew this and was thankful he cared so.

"TH4NKS K4RKL3S." She licked his burning red cheeks. "UMMM... CH3RRY R3D." She smiled her devilish smile.

"DAMMIT TEREZI, STOP CALLING ME KARKLES AND STOP FUCKING LICKING ME. YOU DO THIS WAY TO OFTEN." Karkat couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

"F1N3!" She unleashed her smile again and jumped on Karkat. She held her lips against his. Karkat attempted to resist but he gave up when he realized what she was doing. He gave up, kissed back and he found her tongue in his mouth.

Terezi wished she didn't breathe. She wanted to stay attached to Karkat and this moment forever, but she had to break off. She took a breath and licked his face again.

"B3TR3R K4RKL3S?"

"NO. ITS NOT." Karkat looked agitated. Terezi instantly lost all good feelings. WH4T D1D 1 DO? was the only thing on her mind when she heard it. She thought that Karkat would get her drifts. She poured some Faygo on her clothes, ditched them in his wash pile, and got in his shower. She was sure that he would find her and buy her lies.

No... Maybe not.

Karkat stood up and faced the other direction. She got up also, hugged his back and apologized.

"1 THOUGHT YOU F3LT THE SA-!"

Karkat cut her off with his lips against hers.

"BETTER."


End file.
